


Report Cards

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: racer is smart, sprace mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Medda suggests that Racer can help David get caught up at school.





	Report Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Modern Family

David entered the kitchen, walking over to where Racer was putting together the shopping list for Medda.

“What are you doing this weekend?” David asked, “Medda said that you could help get me caught up in my classes.”

David and Les were still relatively new to Medda’s Home and he was trying to get caught up to the rest of his class at school.

“I was going to to take Romeo and Small go-karting for their good report cards.” Race replied, looking up from his list.

“What was good about Romeo’s report card?” Smalls asked, entering the room and grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

“He didn’t lose it.” Racer responded like Smalls should have already known the answer, huffing out a laugh when she shrugged in agreement. Writing down the last item, he said, “Give me and hour to finish my paper. We’ll start with American Lit tonight.”

“What about everything else?” David asked.

“I’ll put together a schedule.” Race said, “Friday nights are reserved for my boyfriend, I’m taking Romeo and Smalls on Saturday afternoon, and I have Mass on Sunday morning. I’ll get you caught up between all that.”

“Thank you.” David replied, sighing with relief.

“Racer!” Albert called from upstairs, “You need to get up here. Finch is wrong and if he keeps talking, I’m gonna hit him.”

“Duty calls.” Race rolled his eyes playfully and headed upstairs yelling, “Jack! Where the hell are you?!”

“You’re better at this!” Jack fired back from further in the house.


End file.
